


rest

by wySingwm



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wySingwm/pseuds/wySingwm
Summary: Of all the places to fall asleep, Yukina chooses to do so on Lisa.In which Lisa decides that Yukina will be the death of her.





	rest

It just happens.

Far off in Haneoka’s courtyard and on a bench under a tree - it happens and cuts Lisa’s chatter short. There’s a soft weight that presses against her side, and it soon curls around the top of her shoulder.

“...Yukina?”

Yukina leans against her, fast asleep and warm; Lisa can feel the steady rise and fall of her breathing.

Then a familiar sensation blooms in Lisa’s chest: the dizzying and comforting warmth she feels whenever Yukina’s close. She watches as Yukina scrunches her nose a little before the slightest of smiles settles on her lips. Maybe she’s dreaming about cats, Lisa thinks, and she has to suppress a giggle as she imagines a rosy-cheeked Yukina happily playing with the cats at the park she frequents.

Smiling, Lisa thinks about how lucky she is to have the most adorable girl in the world sleeping on her.

A breeze flows by, carrying a green leaf into Yukina’s hair. Lisa’s quick, yet careful as she reaches over and removes it. Her hand lingers. She scans the courtyard (if Moca saw what she was about to do, she would never let her live it down). Luckily, there’s no mischievous Moca in sight and Lisa proceeds to run her fingers through Yukina’s silver tresses with care. The motion and the silkiness of Yukina’s hair ease her. Maybe a little more than it should.

Humming softly, her hand moves to hover close to the sleeping girl’s face – she hesitates. The dark discoloration under Yukina’s eyes stand out against her pale skin and Lisa frowns at what their presence conveys.

For Yukina to doze off like this means...

Lisa lets out a sigh. How late did Yukina stay up to work on her songs? The vocalist works so hard. For her dreams, for her father, for Roselia - Lisa wishes she would slow down sometimes.

She uses her thumb to lightly trace along the dark circles, willing them to vanish. Despite everything, Yukina sleeps soundly, her expression serene.

Lisa’s heart aches at how pretty she is.

With one more pat to Yukina's head, she returns her hand to her side. Her eyes flutter shut, and she focuses on the rise and fall of the other girl’s chest, so she can sync her breathing with hers.

Yukina needs rest, so Lisa will let her rest. 

Time passes, but Lisa doesn't keep track, because she's too busy basking in the moment. She opens her eyes when she feels Yukina beginning to stir.

“Mm. Lisa…?” she mumbles.

Lisa swallows dryly. The huskiness in Yukina’s voice surely isn’t good for her heart. With a steadying breath, she looks down and gazes into Yukina’s golden irises, still misty from sleeping. And Lisa relaxes, feeling her lips form into a smile again.

“Good morning sleepyhead~” she hums, “did you rest well?”

Yukina’s eyes widen and she blushes, realizing her position. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.” Yukina averts her gaze. “It must’ve been uncomfortable for me to lean on you like that,” she says, but Lisa couldn’t disagree more.

“Mm. Not at all,” Lisa shakes her head, reassuring her.

“Besides, I knew you needed to rest.” Lisa pouts, “I can see the dark circles under your eyes, Yukina. Please, I need you to take care of yourself.” A sinking feeling shoots down Lisa's stomach, and she frowns. This girl makes her worry so much.

Yukina blinks. “I’m fine, really, but…” she looks up at Lisa, her eyes softening. “I’ll try to sleep earlier.”

Lisa exhales, her chest feeling lighter from hearing Yukina’s words. “Good~ I’m glad to hear that.”

“How long was I out for?”

“I’m not sure, but you don’t have to worry. We still have plenty of time before our lunch break ends~” Lisa replies.

“I see,” Yukina says slowly. A few beats pass, something flickers in Yukina’s eyes and Lisa feels her pulse stutter. Before she can say or do anything, Yukina scoots closer, close enough that their thighs and hips touch, and she lays her head down on Lisa’s shoulder.

“Then,” Yukina murmurs, “a little more should be okay.” She loops her arm around Lisa’s and cradles it to her chest.

Yukina's so warm and her sudden actions make Lisa lose the ability to think. She's so.... _unfair_. And it makes Lisa blush so hotly, it almost burns.

It must be the sleep. It _has to_ be the sleepiness and exhaustion that’s causing Yukina to act… like _this-_ curling around Lisa like a cat would.

The tip of Yukina’s ear pokes out from her hair, and Lisa can see how red it is. Curious, she looks down, and immediately has to turn away, her heart beating way too fast.

Lisa screws her eyes shut and chooses to ignore the bright blush on Yukina’s cheeks. It’s the sleepiness and exhaustion, she keeps telling herself, but it does nothing to calm her.

Yukina nuzzles her head against her shoulder and the brunette’s heart clenches.

Lisa decides that Yukina will be the end of her.

**Author's Note:**

> i chose to write something rlly short because i'm still dying in school. i hope to write something longer once my summer break starts!!
> 
> lisayuki is so... pure. yukina doesn't know how to express herself v well, so she just goes and does something gay like that. it's not good for lisa's heart.
> 
> i love these two so much and i could go on forever about how much i adore their relationship. anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
